It is common to install window treatments, such as drapes, valances, curtains, and other various hangings, about windows. Such window treatments can be used either entirely for decorative purposes or be used to block out light as well. Typically, these window treatments are not installed directly onto a window frame, but rather are installed through the use of a rod, brackets, hooks, or similar hanging mechanisms. Many hanging mechanisms require the use of screws or nails in order to be installed into the window frame and thus cause permanent damage to the window frame. The tools needed to install these hanging mechanisms may not be available to or suitable for all individuals. For example, it may be difficult for the elderly to reach up high while maneuvering tools such as a hammer or screw driver.
Additionally, the permanent nature of many hanging mechanisms limits an individual from changing the way in which window treatments are hung as it is often undesirable to install a second hanging fixture, causing more damage to the window frame. Thus an individual is usually limited to single hanging fixture. Hanging mechanisms of this nature are also problematic for individuals living in temporary residencies such as dormitories or apartments. Often time permission is required to install hanging mechanisms in such situations, wherein the individual may be required to pay a fee for damages or be required to refurbish the window frame themselves upon relocation.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a spring loaded window rack that can readily be installed in a window frame without the use of any permanent fasteners. The present invention provides a window rack being formed from a plurality of slide members and a plurality of multi-directional connectors, wherein the plurality of slide members and the plurality of multi-directional connectors can be arranged in a number of ways to fit any size and shape window. At least one spring-loaded coupler is provided, that allows for the compression of the window rack, such that the window rack can be slid into the desired window frame. The at least one spring-loaded coupler then acts to provide a constant tension force on the window frame to securely hold the window rack in place. A window treatment support can then be attached to the window rack, wherein the window treatment rack provides a means for creating three dimensional window treatment arrangements. The window treatment support can be configured in any number of shapes in order to provide unique window treatment arrangements.